People receive and react to stimuli using the senses of sight, touch, taste, smell and hearing. Technological advancements, especially television and computers, bring information into the home or office making it convenient for a person to partially experience a particular environment, event or thing. Unfortunately, television and computers only provide stimuli for sight and hearing leaving taste, smell and touch to the imagination or past experience. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a device that provides stimuli for the senses of taste, smell and touch so that a person can totally experience a particular environment, event or thing.